


After Hours

by Rochelle_Templer



Series: Inktober For Writers 2017 [7]
Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Just a bit of fun here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Jesse has another idea for BBQ Bob's....





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Inktober for Writers project. The prompt for this day is "confusion".

“So let me get this straight, Jess. You only order three refill bottles of ketchup, which our customers use a lot of every day and instead order five extra large bags of salad croutons? Even though our salad sales were down last month?”

Steve rubbed his eyes and stared again at the figures on the invoices in front of him. Most of the supplies Jesse had ordered for the restaurant made sense and were economical choices while still fulfilling their needs. Although, it also made this unexpected jump in crouton purchases stand out even more than if there had been a pattern of haphazard buying.

Unfortunately, the look on Jesse’s face told Steve that Jesse didn’t see any problem with this at all.

“Well yeah,” Jesse said. “Steve, we’ve got plenty of ketchup right now. Even with all the French fry specials we’ve been running. We really didn’t need to order more this month. I just got those three for insurance.”

“Ok, then why spend the money we didn’t need for that on croutons?” Steve asked. “Why not stock up on other stuff we use a lot of like salt, pepper or sugar packets?”

“For our new promotion,” Jesse answered. “Do you have any idea how many BBQ places there are in LA? We’ve got to stand out more, Steve. I mean, think about it, most restaurants put that stuff on their tables for the customers to use. It’s a cliché.”

“Or maybe it’s catering to what most customers want at a restaurant like ours.” Steve countered.

“Oh sure, yeah, anyone can offer the popular stuff,” Jesse scoffed with a wave of his hand. “But we’re different. Those extra croutons, they represent the attitude of BBQ Bob’s.”

“Attitude?” Steve leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. A smirk played on his lips as he braced himself for Jesse’s explanation.

“Yeah, because most places only care about the bottom line,” Jesse said.

“Uh-huh. And I take it, we don’t anymore?”

“Yes…no….I mean, we do, but it’s not just that. It’s also about welcoming people and making them feel like a part of our restaurant family so they’ll keep wanting to come back.”

Jesse held his hands up to gesture as he spoke, framing each word with his fingers. “Because at BBQ Bob’s you’re more than just a customer. You’re family. And families get more….”

“Like more croutons on their salad,” Steve chuckled.

“Yes, exactly,” Jesse said, holding a hand out toward him. “You get it now.”

Steve chuckled again. He was still a little confused about how customers were supposed to realize that they were at a restaurant that cares just because there were a few extra croutons on their salads, but he also figured that a gimmick to boost salad sales for a little while couldn’t hurt either.

Still, there was one question that remained in Steve’s mind.

“And what do you plan on doing with all those extra croutons if our salad sales continue to be slow?” he asked.

“I’ve already thought of that,” Jesse grinned, holding up a finger. “And I’ve been thinking about a new concept for the menu: panko fried ribs.”

“Jesse…no.”

“Here me out, I just know that the butter and herb croutons would be super easy to crush and would add flavor to the….”

“I said, no.”

“Aw come on, Steve. You act like it’s never been tried before. But it has. I tried it out two weeks ago and it was pretty good. Well…I didn’t really try that out on purpose. It was sort of an accident. See, a bag of croutons got dumped into the fryer, but I figured out a way to save them and create a new culinary adventure at the same time….”

Steve smiled even more and shook his head as Jesse shared the tale of how a new discovery in food had been made in their kitchen.


End file.
